The typical home swimming pool installation utilizes a filter unit mounted external to the pool itself through which the water from the pool is circulated to remove accumulations of dust, dirt and other foreign matter. If the pool is in constant use by a number of persons, such foreign matter is picked up by the well agitated water and carried through the drain to the pump and filter unit to permit an effective cleaning operation.
In the typical installation, however, there is not sufficient agitation on a continuing basis to maintain the cleaning function and the foreign matter which accumulates on the bottom of the pool must be stirred up either manually or automatically or it must be removed frequently by using an underwater vacuum apparatus.
Various types of automatic cleaning devices are in use. One type utilizes a plurality of hoses distributed about the periphery of the pool through which water under pressure is discharged into the pool. The hoses whip back and forth along the bottom of the pool to provide the desired agitation. Another type utilizes a carrier which moves about the surface of the pool carrying with it two or more hoses which again discharge water at the bottom of the pool to produce the agitation. The carrier is typically propelled by water under pressure from a special pump, and by virtue of the travel of the carrier unit, the two or more hoses associated with the carrier may be utilized to service the entire pool. Yet another type of automatic cleaner utilizes a single hose which delivers water under pressure to an underwater unit. The underwater unit moves about over the floor of the pool being propelled by the pressurized water which it discharges as it moves along.
While all of the foregoing automatic means serve the intended purpose in varying degrees of effectiveness, each is characterized either by excessive complexity and cost or by inconvenience or inadequate coverage of the entire pool surface. The need still exists, therefore, for an improved automatic means for cleaning a pool through the use of a simple, effective and inexpensive means for stirring up accumulated foreign matter at the floor of the pool so that it may be removed from the water by the pool filter.